100 Moments of Hogwarts
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: 100 drabbles, 50 days challenge. Hogwarts is mentioned in each one. Different times, different places, different pairings.
1. Love

**This is for solemnly swear up to no good's 100 drabbles 50 days challenge. Prompt one, love! **

Lily Evans was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Severus Snape watched as she laughed. Her bright green eyes light up and her adorable little nose scrunched. He found himself laughing with her.

He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the beautiful woman so full of life was dead. She had been everything to him and he had ruined it.

He watched again as she was still laughing in the photograph. How different would his life be if he had never called her a mudblood? Would he be the one who had married Lily? Would she have fallen as much in love with him as he was in love with her?

A strange thought occurred to him. Would they have had children? Snape pictured a little girl who looked just like Lily being chased around a grassy yard by a boy a few years younger with the same bright red hair and beautiful green eyes as his mother and sister. Lily was sitting in the background with him and they were laughing at their little one's antics.

He looked back down at the picture and though bitterly. She would never have given Potter another look if he hadn't betrayed her. He never would have become Death Eater either because when Lily was around he had more to live for. If he hadn't made that fatal mistake out of anger, Lily would still be alive.

Although the Dark Lord may still be alive also and where would they be without Potter to come and saw them all. Life is a fickle thing and Snape knew that they would never know because as much as he wanted to, he could never go back.

A sudden knock on his office door drew him out of his wonderings and back into the real world. He quickly stowed the picture in his desk and told them to come in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter. What do you want?" Snape said with acid in his voice.

"Professor Dumbledore said to give you this." He held out a letter.

"Harry Potter, Boy who Lived, Basilisk slayer, Triwizard Champion and Mail carrier." Snape sneered. He could feel how much Harry wanted to curse him but he had more self control that his father did and simply walked away.

Snape tore open the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_Harry is having the dreams of Voldemort again. I am worried that the bond is getting stronger. You must begin Occulemency lessons with him. Teach him how to shut the bond off but also find out what Voldemort is telling or showing him in the dreams. I have a feeling that Harry isn't telling me everything. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore _

Of course, Potter wasn't telling them everything. If he was then there wouldn't be as big of a chance he would get to be the hero. That boy kept putting himself in danger because he needs the spotlight and is endangering what his mother did for him.

Snape decided that he and Lily wouldn't have had children. All they did was mess things up and cause disasters.

Lily would still be alive no matter what if that damn kid of hers hadn't been born. He thought.

Of course, if he hadn't told the Dark Lord of the prophecy, Lily would be alive too. Maybe she would still be alive if he had heard the entire prophecy. Snape slammed his fist on the table. Anyway you laid the cards; he was responsible for the death of the only person he had ever truly loved.


	2. Anger

**I know Bellatrix is a little bit of stereo-typical but I like it. I quite like the ending, please tell me what you think!**

**-Prim**

Bellatrix Lestrange was in a relatively good mood by her standards. She had tortured a few people the day before and the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet.

She was lying on the couch at her parent's home, when one of the family house elves walked in the room and offered her a letter. It was sitting on a silver letter dish with the magnificent Black family crest; she stopped to admire it before picking up the letter and sending the elf away. Bella didn't recognize the small, even script on the envelope but opened it anyway.

Dear Bella,

I just wanted to let you know that you can burn my name off of the family tree because I MARRIED TED TONKS this morning.

Love,

Andy Tonks

A picture fell out of the envelope into her lap. Bella felt bilge rise into her throat. The picture was her blood-traitor sister, Andromeda with that muggle Ted Tonks.

Bella picked up the vase off of the table beside her and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. A house elf scuttled into the room and Bella picked up a lamp throwing it, too. It hit the small elf and Bella couldn't help but laugh at its squeal of pain.

Bella felt another rush of adrenaline and stormed out of the room. "Cissy!" She screeched.

Her older sister walked gracefully to the top of the stairs, looking even paler than normal. "She sent it to you, also." Narcissa sneered.

"I'm going to burn that blood traitor's name off of the tree myself!" Bella screamed. "Bring me my cloak!" She said to no one in particular but another house elf appeared holding both of their cloaks. Bella noticed with appreciation that the house elf's hands were trembling as she inched forward. The sisters walked out of the large double doors into the warm springtime air. With a loud crack, they appeared in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Aunt Walburga!" Bella called through the house. Her aunt's house elf walked up. "Mistress Bellatrix, Mistress Narcissa. How good it is to see you. May I take your cloaks?" They handed them to the ugly elf without a word.

"Mistress is upstairs in Master Regulus's room."

They walked up the stairs and went straight down the hall past the disgrace's room. Bellatrix had vowed that one day she would get back at him for all of the pain he had caused his mother. She caught a glimpse of the hideous scarlet and gold banners.

Regulus was a real Black. His room was beautifully decorated in Slytherin colors and had clippings of the Dark Lord's greatest achievements from the Daily Prophet.

Walburga was sitting on his bed, clutching a large locket. She looked up at the sisters' entrance. "Hello girls. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked as she walked toward Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Andromeda has done it." Walburga's mouth became a thin, white line.

"Your mother did so well with the two of you. Where did we go wrong with her? Marrying a muggle, that is just disgusting and disgraceful." She spat.

"You know where the room is Bella; I shall let you have the honors." She said bitterly and swept gracefully out of the room.

The girls walked into the large room with the tapestry of the Black family tree. Bella shook her head at the newly added second date on the end of Regulus's name.

She looked at her sister. "Would you like to, Cissy?" Narcissa shook her head looking a bit peaked.

"You can do it, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled cruelly and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the name beside her own and muttered the spell. A small ball of fire burst from the tip of her wand and burned the name off the tapestry.

No one else was in the room so no one saw Narcissa as the name burned. No one saw her flinch at the fire ball and no one saw the tears. The tears that would stay trapped in her eyes forever.


	3. Broken

Luna Lovegood looked at the music box on her dresser. It was beautiful, gold with green and pearl accents. The top of it had a large green six petaled flower with a red center. The pearls formed an arch border around the circular body. Under each arch was a small green flower with a red center surrounded by a weaving design in gold, except for one which had the outline but was empty. It was a keyhole.

Thanks to Luna's unique jewelry, no one ever noticed the necklace that she never took off. The gold chain with a single golden flower on it. The flower had six petals and fit perfectly inside the keyhole. It was how you wound the music box.

Luna smiled as she wound the box and lifted the lid. The haunting melody entered the room quickly filling it. She looked at the lid which sat in her hand. It was a white swan on a background of pink flowers over a lake.

The swan that was her mother's patronus. A beautiful swan. Her mother had such grace in her movements. Whenever someone talked about her mother they always mentioned the grace she had. Luna had inherited some if that grace but she didn't compare to her mother. The only picture she had of her sat on the dresser beside the music box's usual place. It was a picture of her mother laughing. Her long, wavy blonde hair surrounded her face like a halo and her smile light up the entire picture. The skin around her eyes crinkled in a way that let people know she loved to laugh. She had round cheeks that turned rosy when she laughed.

Luna had always though that her mother was the most beautiful creature anyone had seen. She had always wanted to be just like her mother. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw just like her. Luna smiled at the blue and black striped clothing in the trunk at her feet. She had successfully done that. She had also wanted to experiment like her mother when she was little.

That one Luna wasn't so sure about. Her mother had the most ingenious ideas. Completely out there, unbelievable ideas. Her experiments were through and lengthy. "Never leave any stone unturned in experimentation, Luna dear. You never know when the right stone is just around the corner." Her mother always told her.

Experimentation that was her mother's forte. She loved to experiment and find out new things. She would have gotten along well with Hermione Granger. Luna smiled at the ceiling of her bedroom. There were the newly painted faces of her friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley all connected by a thin golden strand that said friends. They made her feel at home at Hogwarts, a place that had made her feel like an outsider for so long. She truly loved these people. They never expected her to be anything other than Luna. They weren't like her father who expected her to be as good as her mother. He expected her to be as graceful, as kind, as thoughtful and most importantly as intelligent.

The sound of the door slamming brought Luna out of her thoughts and she quickly shut the music box. The last gift her mother had ever given her, she quickly put it in her trunk. She didn't worry about wrapping it in something because it was already broken. It was broken just like the little girl who missed her mother.


	4. Never

I looked in the mirror and I saw the white dress. It truly was amazing. The bodice molded perfectly to my chest and then the skirt puffed out in an A-line shape. The bodice was covered in beautiful hand knit lace that flowed down into the skirt. There was a long train that was edged with even more lace. The top had lacy cap sleeves that covered just the tops of my shoulders. I had never seen anything as beautiful in my life.

I pictured myself on the day I bought it. Beautiful and glowing with our secret. It was the last day in April and two days from then we were going to elope. Fred Weasley had asked me to marry him the day before and I accepted. I loved that boy more than I had ever loved anything in my life. He was absolutely wonderful and I couldn't wait to start the rest of our life together.

I had never thought that I would end up with Fred. Sure, he and George were my best mates at Hogwarts next to Alicia and Angelina. I was always closer to Fred. He had a quickness that I didn't see in George. Fred came up with the crazy ideas and George made them work. Like when they left Hogwarts, Fred came up with the idea of leaving with a big bang. He thought of the Skiving Snack boxes and George made them possible. Fred had the most ingenious ideas. He dreamed of impossible things. I remembered the late nights we shared, staying up till the wee hours of the morning just talking.

I'm still not sure when we morphed from friends to more but I'm so glad that we did. So many people just dismissed him as the jokester and never took the time to get to know the man underneath. The man who was caring and kind. He was thoughtful. He loved little kids and couldn't wait for his own. Our own. Children we will never have the chance to have.

I felt the pain of remembrance as I thought of the events of May 1. The day that changed everything. Lord Voldemort was defeated and my life was over.

Fred was dead. I would never wear this dress and I would never be able to step foot in Hogwarts again because it was full of memories of him. It was the place I met him. Fred would never hold me in his arms and tell me he loved me again.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't been able to even look at the dress until now. It had been six years since the day I was supposed to become Mrs. Fred Weasley and I finally put on the dress again. I'm not sure why I did it but I did.

I looked in the mirror hoping to see the same girl from the dress shop who was so excited about life but all I saw was a woman, too wise for her small number of years. All I could see were the scars. The one left by the dark magic the death eaters used on her six years and one day ago and the ones that were worse. So much worse, the ones you couldn't see, the scars on the inside that never really seemed to help but just sit open. It felt like salt was constantly being rubbed in, memories, places, and even completely random things burning away at her.

I shook my head. I had to accept it. I would always just be Katie Bell, never Katie Weasley.


	5. Flower

**A/N: I had to drop out of the competition because I was having trouble reaching the word count goal of 500 words. I will do as many of the prompts as I can but I'm not going to have them all posted on here by the deadline. **

**Oh yeah, my prompt was flowers. Please review!**

**-Prim**

"So what are you thinking of naming your little one?" Molly Weasley had asked me this morning. I met her in Diagon Alley while we were waiting in line at the Apothecary. She was so sweet. I had never met her before today but I felt like I had none her forever.

I had told the truth, which was that I had no idea and I truly didn't.

She was planning on naming the baby either Ronald Bilius or Ginevra Molly. They were both lovely names. Why couldn't it be like that for James and me?

I guess she did have some experience with names though. She has six sons and they've been planning on naming a girl Ginevra Molly since they found out they were pregnant with their oldest son, Bill.

I want a theme for our kid's names like my parents had the flower theme with Petunia and I. I looked at my enlarged stomach.

"What do you think of a theme?" The little foot of my baby connected with the side of my stomach. "Was that a yes or a no?" No response. Great.

"How about we just name you James?" I sighed.

"No, I don't think that the world can handle two James Potters." I chuckled to myself.

"What about Ron? Like Molly's son." A kick. "I know if you became friends that would be weird because you were both named Ron."

"What about something Shakespearian? Maybe Lysander? Tobias? Romeo?" I asked, waiting for a response.

"No definitely not Romeo. If you're anything like James then you won't need to be called Romeo. "I laughed.

"Maybe I'm going in the wrong direction, maybe you're a girl?" No response. "How about Rose? Hyacinth? Lily? Primrose?" There was no response from the little one. "No, huh?"

"I guess you are a boy." Another kick. "We need to work out a system. A kick is a yes. No kick is a no." He kicked again. "I think pickles sound good." I said to myself more than anyone but my little one sent a kick into the side of my stomach. "Pickles, it is."

I sat down and picked up one of the baby name books I had bought today. I started just flipping through it, trying to find any names that jumped out at me.

"How about Abraham?" No response.

"Adam?" Nothing.

"Benjamin?" There was a kick. I wrote Benjamin down on a tablet we kept on the table beside me.

"Carter?" No response.

"Daniel? David? Elijah? Evan?" No response. I was getting a little bit fed up at how picky my son was in names. I decided to see if I could get a reaction out of him with a completely terrible name.

"Harold?" A nudge.

"What? What does a nudge mean? I'm getting closer?" A kick.

"You like the name Harold?" Another nudge. I was shocked. How could my son have such terrible taste in names?

"How about Harry?" James walked in the house.

"Harry?" I repeated and the baby kicked harder than he ever had before. "I guess you really like Harry." Another kick.

"What do you think?" I asked James. He smiled at my and looked at our son.

"Harry James Potter,"


	6. Chocolate

Ron Weasley took a deep breath and walked back onto the Hogwarts Express for what would probably be the last time. The past few days still didn't seem real to him. His mind refused to wrap around the fact that Dumbledore was dead.

"Hey, Ron," Harry sighed as he sat down beside his best friend.

"Hey," Ron looked at Hermione who of course had her nose buried in a book full of strange symbols on the cover.

"Are you reading a book in Ancient Runes?" Ron demanded.

Hermione looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Ronald. You know some of us actually read for enjoyment."

"Yeah, Hermione, in a language that hasn't been dead for over at thousand years." Ron scoffed.

"Guys, please don't start this." Harry sighed. Ron and Hermione both looked at their best friend. His ink black hair was more mussed than usual and there were dark circles under his bright emerald eyes. His face was pale and drawn making him look much older than he truly was.

Ron and Hermione looked back at each other and nodded before both taking a seat.

The trio rode in silence for a while. Harry simply stared out the window at the swiftly passing countryside.

"Have we ever figured out exactly where Hogwarts is? Like the address?" Ron asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Haven't you even read a little bit of Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione huffed.

"Of course not. I've never needed to because you've already memorized the book, haven't you?" Ron smirked.

"You are insufferable, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione stalked out of the compartment. Ron turned to Harry.

"What?" He said. Harry just shook his head.

The pair rode in silence. Until earlier that day, Ron had expected his best friend to be wrapped up with Ginny.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman poked her head in the compartment.

"Yeah, I'll have three chocolate frogs and a pack of drubbles." Ron said. "You want anything Harry?"

"Uhhh... A frog and a couple of pasties." Harry seemed distant as he opened the chocolate frog package. As usual, Harry held the frog as he checked the card.

"Ron! You'll never believe it!" He exclaimed and held up the card. It was as if the heavens had opened up and angels were singing. In his hand, Harry Potter held the key to ultimate happiness for Ron Weasley. He had the Agrippa card.

"Bloody hell, Harry. I will do anything for that card and you know it." Ron pleaded. His eyes were wide with desire. It was the one card he needed to complete his collection. He had been searching for five years for that card. He wasn't lying when he said he would do anything for it.

Harry laughed at his best friend. "Relax, mate, I was going to give it to you anyway. But now that you put it that way." Harry waggled his eyebrows at Ron.

"Oh shut it." Ron said as he grabbed the card.

**A/N: This is supposed to be set after the sixth book. In the first book, it says that Ron has every card except for Agrippa and here it is. His dream coming true. :)**

**If you like these drabbles enough to favorite or put on alert please review!**


End file.
